


[Podfic] Swimming through your stereo

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Since Dan made his Spotify private he’s taken to making playlists for everything.The playlist for breakfast is different depending on whether they’re eating cereal or pancakes. Phil isn’t sure what the distinction is, but Dan looks so intent on it he doesn’t like to ask.





	[Podfic] Swimming through your stereo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swimming through your stereo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103450) by [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee). 



**Length:**  00:10:07

** Download **

Mediafire: [M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j6343bvy7otz4c5/Swimming_Through_Your_Stereo_by_Agingphangirl.m4a/file) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qquk44z3ett9pd7/Swimming_Through_Your_Stereo_by_Agingphangirl.mp3/file)

** Streaming **

Google Drive: [M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t87I8YxClK1qLZ_uNOT37gsAlgJzCwtO) | [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QIfZ3luY1GEqYrr5Z-kIaWGok_872IAJ)


End file.
